


He Looks So Perfect

by brave_as_bear



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Melody is too good for this world, Sexual Humor, The Author Slips Deeper Into Insanity With Every Passing Word, haha seggs funnie, no beta we die like men, the teen and up rating is generous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_as_bear/pseuds/brave_as_bear
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo had some fun and now Kurapika is gonna be late to work.---please excuse the horrid summary I swear it's not all like that
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	He Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a humorous, lighthearted song fic to She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer but accidently got deeper but not deep enough for me to stop making dick jokes.
> 
> This is my first HxH fic so I really hope it doesn't suck <3  
> Also this is dedicated to one of my very best friends, you know who you are. I hope you like it, dude.

There was a rustling as the slim figure that had been lying next to Chrollo shimmied into the closest piece of clothing they could find.

"'Pika? You're up already, it's only 6?" He said in a low voice hoarse from sleep.

"I already told you, don't fucking call me that," the other man snapped in response.

Chrollo pushed himself on to his elbows to get a better look at the mess on the smaller man's back, made exclusively by yours truly. He smiled to himself.

"Come on, babe, it's too early for you to be this mean to me," he whined, now tracing the bite and scratch marks with his fingertips, eager to feel the slight irritation of the skin left over from a job well done.

"Congrats, you somehow moved yourself even higher than top spot on my shitlist. Besides, I shouldn't even be here, you're just lucky you're not chained up where no one will ever find you."

"Is that an option for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and hoped for some sort of blush from the blonde but was instead met with a pillow to the face. He laughed as it fell to the floor of the hotel room.

"Not funny."

"My bad."

Kurapika turned to him, looking him fully in the eyes for the first time that morning. A silence filled the small space between them, Chrollo waited a moment longer and when he was met with nothing but more quiet, he allowed his eyes to roam the other fully, taking in every precious detail of the man before him.

Chrollo knew this but looking at him now in the morning glow, he was able to see how beautiful Kurapika was. Smooth milky skin covered a deceivingly strong frame with smooth golden hair and a look of determination that would make even the strongest man waver. He was perfect. And there here was, sitting on the edge of the bed they had shared in Chrollo's underwear, it was all almost too good to be true.

"I hate you, you know," and there it was.

"Yes, I am aware. But I believe it was you who drunkenly decided to have me right there in the bar. You're lucky I got you to this room in time or you would have further sullied the Nostrade's good name," Chrollo pointed out, finally getting the blush he had been looking for. Red was a good color on the Kurta.

"I-... That's besides the point," Kurapika stammered. Admittedly, he remembered very little of his time at the bar. Flashes ran through his mind as he recalled some of his co-workers suggesting he go "loosen up", that and, well, an embarrassing amount of what happened after they arrived at the hotel together.

"Well then, would you be so kind as to letting me know what the point is then?" Chrollo said, a teasing grin on his face.

"I-, I hate you… so why…" he trailed off not sure how to put coherent words to the jumbled thoughts in his head, "why…"

"Why did it feel good? Why do you want to do it again? Why aren't you using this opportunity to kill me right now while I'm naked and defenceless? Why don't you _want_ to kill me right now?" The taller man offered, "all valid questions that I'm not sure I can answer but I'll try my best."

Kurapika looked down, Chrollo sighed. The reality of the situation was finally hitting him, this wasn't a dream. He had just slept with the very man he had dedicated his entire life to destroying. 

And he felt… conflicted.

Kurapika wanted to scream. So he did. He twisted and flopped face down onto his pillow and screamed. 

Chrollo's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. He was, to say the least, not expecting that. Tears maybe, punching, hitting, property damage, he was even prepared to run out of the room fully nude. 

He glanced around as if there was something that would be able to help him, but found nothing. He decided on just softly stroking the blonde's hair. He had seemingly calmed down a bit because he swatted away Chrollo's hand and was now grumbling inaudibly into the pillow.

"You know, it's not a sin to feel okay," Chrollo said.

Kurapika turned this head to the side and glared at the black haired male.

"I don't want to hear shit about sinning from you."

"Understandable. I'm just saying," he shrugged.

"I," Kurapika took a deep breath and sat up, "need to really think this over… or not. I _could_ just pretend it never happened and leave this in the past-"

"You know I'd never let you," Chrollo cut off his rambling.

"God _damnit!"_ He slammed his fists on the pillow then lowered his voice, "I know."

"Think about it, let me know what you decide. Or don't. I'm honestly glad this happened at all, I mean, who wouldn't. You're beautiful."

"Okay but what happens if someone finds out and- wait…" the stream of words coming out of the Kurta's mouth came to a complete stop, "What did you just say?"

"That you can think about it?"

"No no no the other thing."

"Oh! That you're the most gorgeous specimen I've ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon?" The older man mused.

Chrollo could practically see the gears in Kurapika's brain turning.

"You're just saying that because of my eyes!" He shouted, quickly backing off of the bed towards the door.

Chrollo let out an amused chuckle, "I thought you would have picked up on this by now but, I don't want your eyes," Kurapika stared back in confusion.

"While they are undeniably beautiful," Chrollo's eyes raked up and down the other man's near naked body, "I think I prefer the full picture. Besides, the red is much brighter when you are able to see the fire of a fighter's soul behind them."

"You're insufferable."

"You love it."

That seemed to do it, because Kurapika's shoulders began to shake with silent laughter. He sighed and looked Chrollo in the eyes.

"This is insane and I'm seventy percent sure I'm still dreaming-"

"Is it a good one?" Chrollo interrupted.

"But I can figure it out later. I have two hours before I need to report back to Nostrade," he told him, ignoring his question.

Chrollo's eyebrow raised and his lips quirked into a smirk, "Oh yeah, and what am I supposed to do with that information?"

"I may hate you, but I'm not stupid. You're the best fuck I've had in a while so I'm going to take advantage of it while I can."

Chrollo laughed, "and what says I agree to a round two?"

Kurapika said nothing but looked pointedly at the area of sheet that was still covering the other man.

"Ah. Well hello to you, too," he said to the tent in the sheets at his crotch.

Kurapika scoffed and crawled back onto the bed. He pushed Chrollo into a lying down position, tore away the covers, straddled his waist and leaned down to whisper in the older man's ear.

"I want Nostrade to have to ask me why I can barely walk."

"You sure about that, 'Pika?" He growled.

Chrollo rotated his hips and ground into Kurapika earning a moan from the blonde.

Kurapika planted his lips forcefully on Chrollo's and slipped his tongue into the others mouth making him groan as he slid it over the roof of his mouth. 

After a moment he detached from Chrollo and pushed their foreheads together and stared into his dark grey eyes, they shone with excitement and he was so close that he could see the now vibrant red of his own.

"Do it."

  
  
  


~ . o O ° (｡・//ε//・｡) ° O o . ~

  
  
  
  


"Fuck fuck fuck shit I'm gonna be late!" Kurapika stammered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I thought you said you would wake me up in ten?!"

"Huh, did I?" Chrollo smiled.

"YES. Now I'm going to have to explain why I'm late, shit," he tried to get off of the bed and promptly collapsed to the floor. The two looked at each other wide eyes and Chrollo made a mediocre attempt to stifle a laugh.

"You _did_ say-" 

"Shut it. I know what I said," Kurapika snapped, "Now are you going to help me up or just keep laughing at me?"

"I was just enjoying the view," Chrollo replied. 

"You're a terrible person," Kurapika said to him from the floor as he began to get up on his own.

"I've been told."

Kurapika scoffed, something close to laughter. He picked up a pile of clothes from the floor and headed into the bathroom to quickly freshen up before he had to rush to meet his boss and the rest of his fellow colleagues.

Once the door closed Chrollo looked at the remaining clothing Kurapika had left and laid back onto the bed, smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  


~ . o O ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ O o . ~

  
  
  
  
  


He was twenty-nine minutes late. He knew this because he counted. When you work for one of the most powerful people in the underground, every minute counts.

Luckily for him they were still gathered for their morning briefing. He walked into the conference room they were using and pulled out a chair as quietly as he could while the others were doing their best to pay no mind to the interruption.

"Kurapika!" Melody whispered in greeting as he sat down next to her.

He merely nodded back at her with a small smile before turning to Nostrade for the last piece of information he had to give before they were released.

"... and Kurapika and Melody will be patrolling from the rooftop as per usual if or until Neon decides to leave the hotel. If there are no questions then you all are to man your posts," Nostrade finished, "Except you Kurapika. I'd like a word."

Nostrade beckoned him to an empty corner somewhat away from where the others were putting on communication devices, bullet proof vests, and packing up ever more equipment.

"What on earth possessed you to be late? Huh? You very well know that we are potentially dealing with _Phantom Troupe_ here right?" He shouted at Kurapika, defeating the purpose of bringing him away from the others. They were all staring at them now.

"Yes, sir. I am _very_ aware."

" _Then why the hell-_ " he was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

Everyone was accounted for once Kurapika had arrived. The hotel staff were told to stay away from the meeting. There was no reason for anyone to enter the room.

Melody rushed over to Kurapika and tugged on his sleeve, there was a look of absolute terror on her face.

"K-kurapika! I could hear him, it's-" the door opened.

"Oh! Hello everyone," came the voice of Chrollo Lucilfer.

Kurapika's jaw dropped.

"Stay back!" Nostrade yelled, failing to keep the fear out of his voice as he stood up to possibly the most dangerous criminal York New City had ever seen.

He was freshly showered and clad in only a hotel provided robe swinging a pair of briefs from his finger, but a dangerous criminal nonetheless.

"There you are, blondie! You grabbed the wrong pair and I'm sorry but I don't believe these will fit me," he said with fake concern, shooting the underwear towards Kurapika by the waistband. 

Kurapika snached them out of the air, which seemingly broke his frozen position. His face flushed bright red then screwed up in anger.

"YOU FUCKER!"

"Yeah?" Chrollo asked teasingly.

Everyone looked in bewilderment between the two men. Melody especially was confounded, being the only guard in the room who knew of Kurapika's past, was close to fainting.

"You couldn't have at least put clothes on!?" Kurapika squawked.

"Leather pants. No underwear. _Not comfy,"_ Chrollo singsonged, "that's why I came here; to get mine back," he gestured to Kurapika's… nether region.

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Again? Yes, please."

Kurapika buried his face in his hands.

Melody grabbed the table for support.

"'Pika, why is your collar up so high? You normally have it folded down, is it a special occasion? Ooh! Or are you _hiding_ something?"

Kurapika stalked over to Chrollo, hands clenched into fists.

"Nasty limp there, too. Are you alright?" He chided.

Kurapika grabbed the front of his robe and pulled the taller man's ear to his lips.

"You keep this shit up, and I'll make sure you never see me again because you'll be six feet under. So if you don't want that to happen you're going to take your sorry ass and hightail it the fuck out of here and deal with being a little _uncomfy_ until I'm done for the night, am I clear?" Kurapika whispered.

Chrollo's skin prickled from the searing heat of the threat. He gulped down a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He nodded.

"That's good. And guess what? If you behave in front of my peers then maybe," Kurapika's chains wound themselves around Chrollo's wrist, tight, but not enough to hurt, "we can do something fun. Just the two of us."

Kurapika was speaking quietly but with the small size of the room and the close proximity of those in it he was sure they could hear him. This thought was confirmed by a cut off choking noise coming from someone behind him.

He loosened his grip on Chrollo's front. He brought their faces close enough that their noses almost touched. Chrollo fought the urge to break from the others blinding red stare. Kurapika ghosted his lips over the taller man’s as something of a tease of what was to come if he were to follow the rule Kurapika set in place.

"Not to worry, I'll see him out," Kurapika told everyone without looking away from the man in front of him.

"Kurapika wh-" Nostrade started.

"I'll be just a moment," he said. He curled his chains to form handcuffs around Chrollo for show and walked out into the hallway with him.

Once they were out of sight of the meeting room Kurapika dissipated the chains and Chrollo spun him and pushed him against the wall.

"God, that was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen," Chrollo breathed. He leaned in to kiss the blonde but stopped as he noticed his facial expression, "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment.

Then Kurapika broke out into full blown laughter. Whoever was still sleeping in the rooms near where the pair were standing were most likely… not anymore. 

Chrollo stepped back to look at the other in entirety. Kurapika's shoulders shook as he struggled to hold back the worst of the giggles, his arms circled around himself in a hug and he was leaning against the wall as if it was the only thing holding him up.

"I- I cannot _believe_ I just did that!" Kurapika sputtered, gasping for breath, "Some of those people have never even heard me _SPEAK!"_

He fell into another wave of laughter. Chrollo just blinked at him.

"And then I- oh my god I- FUCK! HAHA _HA_!" 

Chrollo was beginning to get concerned.

"I- look at you! You got a boner! I can't even fucking deal with this," Kurapika continued to giggle as he slid down the was until he was sitting on the rough carpeting.

Chrollo looked down at himself and pursed his lips. Kurapika was right.

"Ugh, that was terrible," Kurapika chuckled as he got up from the gross hotel floor, brushing his hands off on his pants, "Well, have fun with that, and good luck about your underwear situation because I'm not getting changed at this point."

Chrollo just looked.

"What? I'll give them back eventually if that's what you're upset about."

"No no," Chrollo dispelled, "I just- you're stunning when you laugh."

Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Should I expect you tonight?"

"Well, you're the best fuck I've had in a while, so why not take advantage of it?" Chrollo smiled, recalling Kurapika's earlier words.

"Alright," Kurapika scoffed, "I'm technically assigned to room 354, if you want to meet there."

Chrollo sucked in a breath through his teeth, "For the sake of your neighbors, why do you come to mine again, it's not a big deal to get another night… or two."

Kurapika laughed and pushed Chrollo lightly in the chest.

"Okay, sounds fine, you big pervert."

"Me, pervert? If I remember correctly it was you that said we would do something _'fun'_ together," Chrollo complained.

"If you behave. Key word being _if."_

"You're no fun."

"Wow that totally sounds like not my problem," Kurapika said without a hint of remorse, "I'll see you tonight, Lucifer."

"Same to you, Blondie."

With that Kurapika walked slowly around the corner back to the conference room, mentally preparing to have to explain what the actual fuck everyone just saw happen. Frankly, he wasn't sure he himself even knew.

Melody was waiting for him outside the room.

"Kurapika! Are you okay?!" She asked in her light voice.

"I'm assuming you heard all of that, I mean like... _everything_ I said."

She blushed slightly and smiled knowingly.

"Yes, Kurapika, I heard it. But that's not what I asked," she told him, "I asked if you were okay."

Kurapika thought about this for a moment before he answered.

"I-... I believe I am. Better than I have been in a while, at least," he said.

Melody decided that Kurapika's heartbeat confirmed his words.

"I'm glad."

"Me too," he admitted and gazed behind him to where he had separated from Chrollo, "me too."

  
  
  
  
  


~ . o O d=(´▽｀)=b O o . ~

  
  
  
  


Chrollo slumped against the wall. That man was going to be the death of him.

He laughed softly to himself at the sheer absurdity of their whole situation. His chest felt light. Lighter than it had in a long time.

"Shit…" he sighed, not at all uncomfortable with this new sensation.

  
  
  
  
  


~ . o O (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) O o . ~

  
  
  
  
  


"KURAPIKA," said a very red it the face Nostrade, "PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY."

Thoughts of what he could say that would bring down the anger level of his boss raced across his mind before he chose the one he thought would work the best.

The truth.

"I slept with the leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer."

"Oh… I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? You said you sLEP WITH THE LEADER OF THE PHANTOM TROUPE?!" Nostrade screamed.

"Yes."

"Oh my Lord…" he paced around the room running his hands through his thin gray hair, "you really… with that faggot junkie, he-... I cannot believe you have sunk this low, Kurapika. He is the scum of the earth, absolutely evil, that man. He was supposed to be your _enemy_ not your partner in whatever _sins_ you committed."

Kurapika felt himself get angry.

"Excuse me sir, but if my memory is correct we are in a hotel owned by a capitalistic asshole who makes all his money off child slave labor for an auction where monsters that have the audacity to call themselves men pay a ridiculous amount of money for _human remains_ that come from murdered personnel to simply _show off_ in their ridiculously expensive homes that they paid for by selling weapons and drugs that consequently tear apart and destroy the streets of this city. Now, don't get me wrong sir, I am in no way excusing any of his actions. There is now way in _hell_ I would do such a thing. I just mean to say that you have absolutely no room to talk about who is the evil in this world. As far as I'm concerned, we are _all_ the scum of the earth, so forgive me for getting my back absolutely blown out by 'the enemy', sir."

A familiar stunned silence fell over the room.

"Everyone. To your posts. Now. _Get out_." Nostrade shook as he spoke, but refused to let the anger reach his quiet and level tone, "even you Kurapika. This is your final warning."

"Happily, sir," Kurapika said, his stare locked in Nostrade's.

"Come on, Kurapika. Let's head up to the roof," Melody's voice cut through the tension, filling Kurapika with calm.

"Yes, of course," he agreed once he found his voice, "Would you like me to help you to carry that?"

"No, thank you," she smiled, hooking the equipment bag on her small shoulders, "welp, let's go."

The two of them were silent the rest of the way to the roof.

"You feel relieved," Melody stated, not even attempting to veil her words as a question.

Kurapika took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I've wanted to do that for a while."

Melody chuckled, "I could tell."

Again there was quiet. Comfortable, though. No words were needed as they sat in each other's presence.

"I want you to find happiness, Kurapika."

"What?" He asked, surprised by her words.

"You, Kurapika. I want you to find happiness. I believe you are on your way to that goal," she said.

He scoffed.

"A few rounds of good sex isn't going to lead me to 'true happiness'" he said with air quotes.

She laughed at his vulgarity.

"No. No it won't," she giggled. "I only mean that you are on a clear path of healing, Kurapika. Healing of that poor, poor, broken heart of yours," she placed a hand on his chest and felt the gentle thuds of his heart on the pads of her fingers.

They looked out over the city that was just beginning to wake.

"You are capable of love and being loved, Kurapika. Just look at those two adorable boys and that silly tall man, they love you Kurapika. And you love them, too. Whether you realize it or not," she told him, patting his hand lightly, "I'm not saying you have to fall in love with him but…"

"Yes, I know. 'Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them.'"

"Marcus Aurelius," Melody identified the quote. Kurapika hummed in agreement.

"You should take that one to heart," she said.

He didn't respond. He didn't need to. His heartbeat told her everything she needed to know.

There was no acute change to the beat in the young man's chest, it was hard to pick out, like a sapling in a forest of trees, but it was there nonetheless.

_Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
